ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 10
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 3. Synopsis Picking up from the previous chapter, Sakura tries to ask the cloaked figure who they are and what they want once again. Before she can receive and answer, she is brought back to reality and is faced by a worried Yukito and Touya. She hurries off, claiming she also bought some bread. On her way to school the next day, Sakura meets up with Tomoyo and explains about the promise she made with Akiho about bringing Kero to school. She claims that Kero is too big and would stand out too much on the outside of her bag, so she has him hang from her phone instead. Tomoyo also carries a bag with a costume in it, and as they walk to school, Sakura wishes she could take a picture of her surroundings as the weather is so pleasant. She then hears a hum, but hurries after Tomoyo to school. During her class, Sakura is reading out loud from a text called “Ten Nights of Dreams”. As her teacher talks about the text, Sakura ponders over the dreams she has been having about the cloaked figure, remembering that she had dreams when she met Kaho Mizuki, Syaoran, and Eriol before she met them. Snapped from her thoughts, she finds that it is Akiho's turn to read out loud and gives her new friend some encouragement. Feeling less anxious, Akiho proceeds with reading aloud. During their break, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu tell Akiho that she read aloud really well, and then ask her if she had decided on a club to join. Akiho says she hasn't, and Tomoyo asks her if she would join the Chorus Club with her. Although a bit shy at first, Akiho agrees that she would like to. Syaoran, Takashi and Naoko join the group for lunch, and Tomoyo asks him for a favour. The scene then shifts to Tomoyo's house after school, where Tomoyo is taking Syaoran's measurements and Sakura is trying on the outfit Tomoyo had already made for her. A new card appears with the appearance of a piece of cloth, and Syaoran demonstrates a new technique he had learned, materializing his sword in his hands. He attacks it, but his attack has no effect. Sakura asks him to wait as she releases her dream staff, and she realizes that this card is not something she can catch against its will, and she asks them not to move if something should happen to her. As she finds the location of the card, she asks it to become friends with her. The Flight card attaches itself to her back, and she then proceeds to secure the Record card, which had been making the humming sounds. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Ms. Morita Clear Manga Thumb.png|Ms. Morita|link=Ms. Morita Akiho Clear Manga Thumb.png|Akiho Shinomoto|link=Akiho Shinomoto Chiharu Clear Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Takashi Clear Thumb.png|Takashi Yamazaki|link=Takashi Yamazaki |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearGale.jpg|Gale ClearSiege.jpg|Siege ClearRecord.jpg|Record (Debut) ClearFlight.jpg|Flight (Debut) |-|Cards Used= ClearFlight.jpg|Flight |-|Cards Sealed= ClearRecord.jpg|Record ClearFlight.jpg|Flight Featured Costumes Sakura= Stars Dress.png|Starry Yellow Dress |-|Kero= Kero's Stars Ribbon.png|Kero's Stars Ribbon Navigation